No Further Questions
by arysa13
Summary: Bellamy meets Clarke at a bar and they hit it off. Things change when Bellamy finds out she's a Defense Attorney.
**Based on the episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine "Jake and Sophia". Clearly Jake and Amy are the otp but I thought Sophia and Jake were cute too.**

* * *

"So, your date with Raven's friend Gina. How'd it go?" Lincoln asks as he clinks his glass with Bellamy's before he takes a sip.

"So. We've got court tomorrow. How do you think that will go?" Bellamy changes the subject before taking a few big gulps from his beer. He doesn't really want to think about his recent dating history.

"You know that case is a slam dunk. We have an eye witness who saw the guy steal the jewellery," Lincoln rolls his eyes. Of course, Bellamy already knows all this, and Lincoln knows he knows. "Why don't you want to talk about your date?"

"It was fine," Bellamy sighs. "There just wasn't really a connection. Like every date I've been on recently."

"So, it's you, not Gina," Lincoln surmises.

"Um, no?" Bellamy says defensively. "I'm amazing on dates."

"Oh really?" Lincoln raises an eyebrow disbelievingly. "What are your moves?"

"My moves?" Bellamy scoffs. "I don't need moves. I just tell them an awesome cop story." Lincoln looks at him skeptically.

"Are girls usually impressed by that?" he asks pointedly.

"Well…" Bellamy trails off and shrugs. So maybe the cop stories aren't exactly as thrilling to his dates as they are to him.

"What you need to do is talk about your own interests. Try to find something in common," Lincoln advises. "Like Octavia and I first bonded over our love of learning languages."

"Yeah, you're right," Bellamy nods. "Let's start right now!" Lincoln points over Bellamy's shoulder.

"What about her?" Bellamy turns to see a pretty blonde sitting at the bar, clearly alone. Bellamy gives Lincoln a grin before hopping off his barstool and heading towards the girl.

"And don't talk about work!" Lincoln calls after him. Bellamy takes Lincoln's advice on board and approaches the girl he'd pointed out earlier. She doesn't seem to be giving off don't-talk-to-me vibes, so Bellamy figures he may as well give it a shot.

"Hey," he says and she looks up from her drink. "That's a nice… earrings," he cringes. He probably should have rehearsed this before he came over.

"I'm sure that's usually a great pick up line," she says, clearly trying to stifle a grin, "but I'm not even wearing earrings."

"Yeah, that was not the best opening line I will admit," Bellamy admits. "I normally open with a story about work but I'm trying this new thing where I don't mention my job. It tends to put girls off."

"What are you, an undertaker or something?" she laughs.

"Nothing quite so morbid," Bellamy grins. "I'm Bellamy."

"Clarke," she extends her hand and he shakes it.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Bellamy asks her, he glances at her almost full glass, thinking he probably should have asked her if she wanted food or something. He's not normally so inept at picking up women. Clarke follows his eyes to her glass, she raises an eyebrow at him before picking up the glass and skulling the whole thing. Bellamy's jaw drops and he's not sure if he's impressed or terrified.

"A drink would be great," she grins. Bellamy orders two drinks and claims the empty seat next to Clarke. "So, if you aren't allowed to talk about your job, what are you allowed to talk about?"

"Um, let's see," Bellamy thinks. "Greek mythology. Dolphins. Game of Thrones. Tennis. Germany. Gold mining?"

"Do you know a lot about gold mining?" Clarke laughs.

"Nothing whatsoever," Bellamy grins.

"Okay, well in that case, why don't you tell me who your favourite Greek god is and why?" Clarke suggests.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bellamy warns.

"Should I ask about dolphins instead?" Clarke asks him.

"I'm afraid you'd be severely disappointed. My knowledge on dolphins is severely limited," Bellamy says apologetically.

"So you don't know anything about dolphins _or_ gold mining," Clarke muses. "Do you know anything about Tennis or Germany or are you really just a big fraud?"

"Negative on both," Bellamy laughs. "I do want to go to Germany one day though. I hear they have a lot of beer."

"Do they ever," Clarke nods. "But the best thing about Germany isn't the beer, or even the sausage-," she pauses seeing Bellamy's smirk. "What?"

"Do they have pretty good sausage in Germany?" Bellamy snickers. "Big sausages?"

"Well, the ones I tasted…" she stops as Bellamy bursts into laughter. She rolls her eyes at him as she finally catches on.

"How many sausages did you taste?" Bellamy asks.

"How old are you exactly?" Clarke asks him, but she's laughing too. "You know, German sausage is much more… satisfying than American sausage," she challenges.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Bellamy smirks. "I bet my sausage could give any German sausage a run for its money."

"We'll just have to see about that," Clarke purses her lips and looks him over appraisingly.

"This conversation is super weird, right?" Bellamy snorts.

"Yeah, I've got to say, all this talk about sausages is making me more hungry than horny," Clarke agrees with a laugh.

"You want to go and get something to eat?" Bellamy offers.

"I'd like that," Clarke agrees.

They end up at a restaurant just down the road and manage to talk about everything under the sun, and Bellamy is hardly tempted at all to try and impress her with a badass cop story. Though he's pretty sure she would be impressed if he told her. He'll save that for second date material.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a drink?" Clarke asks him after their meal. Bellamy graciously accepts, and he's pretty sure there's going to be sex involved but he doesn't want to get his hopes up just yet. They head to Clarke's apartment and the door is barely shut behind them before Clarke is kissing him and Bellamy wraps his arms around her easily, throwing himself into the kiss.

"I lied about the drink," Clarke tells him, barely removing her lips from his. "This was all a ruse to get you into bed."

"As deceitful as that is, I'm not exactly mad about it," Bellamy laughs into her mouth. "Are you sure you want to do this though?"

"Let's see… I invited you up to my apartment, I kissed you first and then I told you I want to have sex with you. What do you think?" Clarke smirks.

"I guess-," Bellamy starts but Clarke puts a finger to his lips.

"No further questions," she says before pulling him in to kiss him again.

* * *

"So how did last night go?" Lincoln asks when Bellamy struts into the courtroom and sits down beside him.

"You'll be happy to know that we hit it off rather nicely and we ended up back at her place," Bellamy grins. "She's pretty much amazing."

"So you'll be seeing her again?" Lincoln verifies.

"I'd like to think so," Bellamy nods. It's at that moment that the DA walks up to them and Lincoln and Bellamy both turn their attention to him.

"I've just been told that Murphy's lawyer was in a car accident and broke his leg. The defence has replaced him," Kane tells them.

"Oh," Bellamy nods. "That's okay, we were going to crush him and we'll crush whoever's replacing him," he shrugs. It doesn't matter, he knows this is an open and shut case. "Right, Lincoln?" Lincoln nods. "Who have we got instead?" The door of the court room opens then and all three men turn their attention to the newcomer. Bellamy's mouth drops open when he sees who it is.

"Isn't that…?" Lincoln looks to Bellamy.

"Clarke Griffin," Kane fills in.

"Fuck," Bellamy swears.

"You slept with a defence attorney?" Lincoln accuses.

"Hey, in my defence, I didn't know she was a lawyer. We didn't talk about our jobs!" Bellamy scowls. He turns his head when Clarke walks past so she doesn't notice him. "This has to be like a conflict of interest, right?" he says, looking between Lincoln and Kane. Lincoln shrugs and Kane doesn't really seem to care. Bellamy glances over to Clarke only to see her looking at him. She waves and he blows out a puff of air before getting up and walking over to her.

"You're a cop?" she says, her voice hushed as if she's saying a dirty word. "I can see now why your job puts girls off."

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes. "And you apparently, are the scum of the earth," he snorts. "Why didn't you tell me you were a lawyer?"

"I didn't want to intimidate you," Clarke replies haughtily.

"Ha!" Bellamy scoffs. "I'm only intimidated by professions that have a moral compass. Like cops," he says emphatically.

"Oh, so you're intimidated by your own profession?" Clarke fires back. Bellamy narrows his eyes at her.

"I can't believe I slept with you," he groans.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly thrilled about it either," Clarke seethes.

"I'm going to get the judge to kick you off the case," Bellamy threatens.

"What, the big baby can't handle being beaten by a woman he had sex with?" Clarke mocks, pouting at him derisively. It probably shouldn't turn him on, but it does a little bit. But she's still obviously one of the worst people in the world, so he's not allowed to find her attractive anymore.

"Excuse me, I am normally extremely supportive of women I have sex with, but in this case it doesn't matter since you're not actually a human woman but an alien species with no heart," Bellamy folds his arms and mocks her pouty expression. "But this is _clearly_ a conflict of interest."

"Um, no. This is not a conflict of interest, because I'm not interested in you," she says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in you either," Bellamy lies.

"You're going down, Blake," Clarke sneers.

"Ditto, Griffin," Bellamy spits before turning on his heel back to the side of the prosecution. "This is all your fault," he mutters to Lincoln as he sits down.

"How is it my fault exactly?" Lincoln raises an eyebrow.

"You told me to talk to her! And you said not to talk about my job," Bellamy sulks.

"I never said not to ask her what _her_ job is," Lincoln points out. Bellamy mocks him in a high pitched voice. "Grow up," Lincoln sighs dramatically.

"I'm with Lincoln on this one," Kane agrees.

"Let's just get this over with," Bellamy grumbles.

In truth he's probably more annoyed that a relationship with Clarke will never be possible now that he knows she's a defence attorney than the fact that he shad sex with a lawyer, seeing as the sex was actually pretty good and he can't really bring himself to regret it all that much. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. But he's irritated with himself as well for watching her so intently while she questions the witness, admiring the way she looks and the way she talks and the way she holds herself even as she's blowing holes in his case. As it turns out, their "reliable" eye witness isn't so reliable after all and is actually facing fraud charges himself, and his name isn't actually Bob Jones, but Carl Emerson.

"This is not good," Bellamy mutters to Lincoln. "Why didn't we know about this?" Lincoln just grimaces at him.

"No further questions your honour," Clarke says. She catches Bellamy's eye on the way back to her desk and winks at him. He gives her a scowl in return.

"These things happen. We've got a recess, court reconvenes tomorrow, we'll get some new evidence," Lincoln assures him. Bellamy knows he's right, but he's somehow much more invested in winning the case than he was before and he knows that has everything to do with Clarke Griffin. He spots her talking to Murphy just outside the courtroom and strides up to her.

"Stop ruining my case," he demands. "You know Murphy is robbed that jewellery store."

"Hey, I'm right here man," Murphy interjects. Bellamy and Clarke both ignore him.

"You ruined your own case," Clarke retorts. "I'm just doing my job, maybe you should learn how to do yours."

"Maybe you should stop helping criminals get off scot free," Bellamy snaps.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Bellamy," Clarke sings at him. He's even more annoyed because she's getting to him, but he doesn't seem to be getting to her. Plus she smells really good and she has really pretty eyes.

"God, I hate your goddamn gorgeous face," Bellamy curses.

"Same to you," Clarke snorts.

"Ha, well the joke's on you because you just called me gorgeous," Bellamy says triumphantly. Clarke rolls her eyes, but Bellamy can't help but feel a little victorious at the pink that suddenly tinges her cheeks.

"Well, at least you'll have that to think about after I win this case and crush you into the dirt," Clarke replies, smiling sweetly before leading Murphy away.

"We have to win this case," Bellamy says to Lincoln as he approaches. "For the sake of my honour."

* * *

They don't win the case of course, and Clarke is all too smug about it. So of course Bellamy has to go over and try to make her feel bad about it.

"Congratulations, another criminal walks free thanks to you," Bellamy sneers at her.

"Uh, that's falsely accused to you," Clarke smirks. "I believe my client was just found not guilty."

"Yeah, ya dirty cop," Murphy sneers. Clarke and Bellamy both glare at him.

"The worst part is, you _know_ he's guilty," Bellamy stresses.

"It doesn't matter, Bellamy," Clarke points out. "I did my job, just like you did yours. And besides you know that's not really the worst part."

"Oh yeah? What is the worst part then? Enlighten me," he scoffs.

"The worst part is me walking away and you not having the guts to stop me," she challenges. Bellamy doesn't have a response to that, just stares at her dumbfounded as she shrugs, gathers her things and leaves the courtroom. Lincoln walks over and Bellamy barely registers his presence.

"Sorry we lost the case," Lincoln says sympathetically.

"Me too," Bellamy groans.

"You should probably go after her, you know," Lincoln advises.

"Yeah," Bellamy agrees, before bolting from the courtroom. He finally catches up to her on the steps outside. "Clarke!" he calls. She stops and turns around and Bellamy kind of likes the surprised look on her face.

"You're were wrong," he tells her as he reaches her. "I do have the guts to stop you."

"You know, the stopping doesn't count unless you follow through," Clarke points out, a wry smile on her face.

"You're so annoying," Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"What if I said no?" Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"You'd be missing out on some great American sausage," Bellamy grins.

"It was pretty good sausage," Clarke agrees with a laugh. "You want to go and get coffee now? Maybe some sausage later?"

"Sounds great," Bellamy grins. "But-," he tries to continue, but Clarke cuts him off with a kiss.

"No further questions," she murmurs into his mouth.

"Fuck you, Clarke," Bellamy chuckles as she pulls away again.

"Whenever you like," she winks.


End file.
